The Difference
by Bang
Summary: In an alternate future, where the Digidestined are hated and feared, how far will one man go to correct this injustice? How far will his former friends go to stop him? Rated PG-13 for language and character deaths. R&R pplz!*COMPLETE!*
1. Prologue

Well, it been a while, but I'm back with my second fic ****

Well, it been a while, but I'm back with my second fic. I actually wrote this one before "Caring", but as they are not connected in any way whatsoever, that doesn't really matter. For those of you who check out the Digimon Experience website (I recommend you do, it's good), this was previously sorta posted there, but I never finished it because my account went all screwy, and it wouldn't let me post. But anyway, on to the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters or any of it's trademarks. And, in my opinion, you'd have to be pretty dumb to think I did, because then why would I be writing fanfiction in the first place?

The Difference

Prologue

Lightning flashed through the midnight sky as the tall young man walked across the roof of the building. Maybe it wasn't the safest place to be during a thunderstorm, but it was necessary. He had a job to do.

He pulled a small electronic device from his pocket, and checked his watch. _Just a few more minutes…_

A clattering noise drew his attention towards a door, which led to the stairs, the only way onto the roof. Another young man emerged from the doorway, his gun poised, and ready to shoot.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to show up," the older-looking of the two said as he placed the electronic device back inside the pocket of his trenchcoat. "It's a pity that you're too late."

"You won't get away with this," the man with the gun stepped closer. "You will be stopped. If not by me, then by someone else."

"I really don't see how you're going to be in any position to do anything about this, Mr. Motimiya," the other man laughed.

The next instant, he drew his own gun, and fired. Three shots rang out. Davis fell to the floor, bleeding from various wounds to his chest.

"This… is c-c-crazy," Davis panted. "This whole… idea… m-madness."

"Maybe I am mad," the dark-haired man admitted, taking out the electronic device again, and pressing a button, "but that's better than you. You're dead."

Aiming the gun at Davis' head, Tai fired.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, that's the prologue. Please remember to review. It doesn't even take a minute. Well, unless you write something super long. But all I ask for is " Hey, that was pretty good" or "Hey, that really sucked". Something. ANYTHING!!!! I'm hoping for around 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. Toodles!! ^_^


	2. Why?

I'm ba-aack

I'm ba-aack!! Didja miss me? I noticed I forgot to mention some things before, so I'll tell ya now. This takes place in a future different from the one we were shown in episode 50. Actually, I finished writing this before the Digimon World Tour was even aired. There are NO DIGIMON in this fic, other than slight mentionings of them. And you will notice that the secondary genre is romance, but I don't really feel like telling you the couplings just yet. Most of them are just hinted at, anyway. Yes digidestined die in this fic. If you don't like that, there's this thing called the "Back Button" on your browser, go read something else. At points this fic also gets angsty, but there wasn't room for a third genre, so deal with it. It's more drama and romance, anyway. But I've rambled enough. If you have anything you really want to say, you can e-mail me at [kitcat_46@hotmail.com][1]. Now, on to the fic.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Digimon. However, I do own Kari's coffee cup, and you can't have it!! It's mine!! Mine, I tell you!! *continues to rant like an insane person* 

Kari: I don't own my own coffee cup?! That's really kind of pathetic…I at least own the coffee inside it, don't I?

Me: No, you're leasing that. Muwah-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!

Kari: Oh…

The Difference

Chapter 1

Kari Kamiya was going to be late for work. Her alarm had never gone off; because it was broken or because she forgot to set it, she didn't have time to worry about. The twenty-year-old was just grabbing a cup of coffee when she noticed the headline of the paper.

"Local Boy Found Dead"

"What?" she exclaimed, then continued reading.

"Local boy, Davis Motimiya, was found late

Wednesday afternoon inside a Dumpster

Near the Television Station in eastern Odiba.

The body received three gunshot wounds to 

The chest, and one to the head. Police 

Suspect that the shooting may have been 

Gang related…"

There she stopped reading.

"Davis," she murmured, fighting to keep from sobbing, "y-you idiot. Why d-didn't you t-take someone w-with you?"

She couldn't take it anymore, and sank to her knees, crying. It didn't matter anymore that she was going to be late. She wasn't going to show up at all today. W

With her head in her hands, Kari spoke in a barely audible whisper, "How could you do this to me, Tai?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Joe had the distinct feeling that he was being followed. He didn't know why. He didn't think he had any enemies. He didn't think the Kido family itself had any enemies, come to think of it. Nevertheless, he began taking alleyways and sidestreets in an effort to be lost from sight.

Occasionally, he thought he caught a glimpse of his stalker. What he thought he saw made the young doctor's blood run cold.

"It can't be him," Joe told himself. He had a habit of talking to himself when under stress. (a/n: If you pay close attention to him in 01, you'll see what I mean. ) "How could he have found me _here?_"

Joe was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear the car coming into the alley from the opposite direction. In fact, it almost hit him before he took any notice of it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There ends chapter 1. SIKE!!!!! I couldn't just leave you hanging like that. No, no, I couldn't do that. I bet you're wishing I would just shut up and get back to Joe, aren't you?

Joe: Yes, I kind of want to know whether or not I'm going to die!!!

Me: Poor Joe. I'm so mean to you, aren't I?

Davis: Not as mean as you are to ME!!

Me: Huh? Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Davis: Oh, yeah…

Me: *looking at Davis funny* Anyway…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The car stopped, and a young woman stepped out. She seemed oddly familiar. Especially the purple hair.

"Yolei?" Joe gasped. He hadn't seen her in years. Somehow, he couldn't remember her being as beautiful then as she was now.

"Get in," she commanded, opening the door to the backseat.

"Wha-," Joe faltered.

"Just do it!" a male voice snapped. A man with longish black hair stepped out from the driver's side.

"Ken?" Joe was more than slightly puzzled now, but he did as they said.

When the car was back on the street, Yolei turned and told Joe matter-of-factly, "Tai is after you. Don't worry, Joe, we've got a plce you can hide out at. Belongs to on of my uncles, but he never goes there." 

"But, first, what we want to know is _why_ Tai is after you," Ken spoke without taking his eyes from the road.

"I had a fairly large practice set up in New York," Joe began.

From her seat on the passenger side, Yolei rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. It was common knowledge among the digidestined that Joe had gone to America in hopes of seeing more of Mimi. However, no sooner had he gotten established as a family doctor, Mimi had jumped ship back to Japan.

"Tai came to me, and asked if I could loan him a few grand," Joe continued. "Of course I did. He was my friend. I thought he just had student loans to pay off or something. But after I found out what he was _doing_ with the money, I threatened to turn him in to the police. He's been after me ever since."

"Then why come here?" questioned Ken. "His 'business' is located in Japan."

"I had no where else left _to_ go. His 'business' is everywhere," Joe informed them, settling in to his seat. 

The rest of the trip passed in silence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Okay, that's the REAL end. And if you want to know what happens next, I suggest you review. I'm not putting out the next chapter unless this one gets reviewed. I'm not asking for a mountain of reviews here people, just a review per chapter is all I ask. I don't think that's asking very much, do you? Remember, it only takes a few seconds of your time, and it's such a nice thing to do. 'Til next time, toodles! ^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:kitcat_46@hotmail.com



	3. It's so wrong!

I got my one review, so I'm happy

I got my one review, so I'm happy. I hope you're happy, too, cuz now you get to read the second chapter. Got some angstiness in this one, but it's really essential to the story, so I hope you don't mind that. The language that this is rated PG-13 for also comes in to play in this chapter. But you were forewarned, so if you have a problem, well, tough. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to end up being, but as it's exactly 39 pages when written out, I think you can expect a long one people. The two major couples are also mentioned in this chapter. You may have already guessed one of them, but maybe not.

Davis: Do I get to kiss Kari?

Me: Umm, no. Earth to Davis, you're DEAD!!!

Davis: Oh, yeah…

On that note, I'd just like to tell all the Davis-lovers out there that I did not kill Davis because I hate him, but rather because I like his character so much, and I didn't want to portray him poorly. When you think about it, Davis really is the most complicated character on Digimon. At least, I think so. But I'm rambling. On to the fic. Just make a short stop at the manditory disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I…

Davis: *interrupting* Let me do it! 

Me: Fine then. Saves me some time.

Davis: She doesn't own Digimon.

The Difference

Chapter 2

"Damn rush-hour traffic," the young blond man swore. "I'm never gonna get there!"

Yamato Ishida was not in a good mood. His job had been hell- you try filing papers for six hours and see how you like it- and now he was stuck it traffic. To top it all off, one of his friends was dead. 

"Kamiya, you bastard, if I ever get my hands on you…" he didn't bother to finish the thought because he knew that he wouldn't do much. Kari was the one who deserved to kill him, she was the one who had been hurt most by all of this.

Except maybe for Sora. After all, she had been in love with the guy. 

The traffic finally began to clear, and Matt just concentrated on getting to the apartment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The grade twelve student was just closing his locker when a voice yelled at him, "Hey, digidestined! I think you dropped your magic digivice!" Chortles of laughter followed this statement.

"Oh, just F-off," Cody Hida muttered as he left the school building.

He couldn't understand why people were so prejudiced. Hadn't the digidestined saved the world several times? So why was it that people were subject to ridicule if they so much as let slip they had a D-terminal?

Of course he knew the answer. The ordinary people were afraid. The power that anyone who wielded a digivice held scared them. However, this power meant nothing as long as the gate to the Digital World remained closed.

_Which is why,_ Cody thought,_ they aren't afraid to torment us. They know the digiports are closed._

Maybe Tai was right, after all. Opening a giant digiport and unleashing all sorts of digimon on to the populace would discourage them from treating the digidestined as inferiors. Still, it didn't prove anything other than what the people already thought: The digidestined are evil. No, what Tai wanted to do was wrong. There was no other word for it. And as a fellow digidestined, Cody had a responsibility to stop him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tai looked out the window of his rank apartment. It certainly wasn't the best he could afford, just the best the general public would allow him. No one who wasn't absolutely desperate for the money would want a digidestined in their apartment building, especially one so well known as Tai.

Thinking back on it, he decided that leaving Motimiya's body in the dumpster _had_been a bit risky. But what was he supposed to do with it? He wouldn't have been able to stand hanging on to that body much longer, staring it in the face and knowing that he had _killed_ Davis. Davis, of all people! That was almost as bad as shooting Kari, or Sora! Still, it wasn't like the police would look in to it, or anything. Davis was _only_ a digidestined; the fewer of them, the better, right?

_Those ingrates,_ Tai thought bitterly. _We save the world, and this is how you repay us?_

Well, soon it would be over. If Tai had his way, no one would ever mistreat a digidestined again. This discrimination would not be allowed to continue.

He hadn't wanted to kill Davis, but he wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way, either.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your brother."

"T-thank you, Reverend," sniffed Jun Motimiya. "Y-you've been s-so kind through… through all of this."

"It's the least I could do for the family of one of my friends," he smiled down at her, his eyes still sad.

"I want you to know that I-I appreciate it, Reverend Takaishi. N-not many people have wanted to have anything to do with us since they found out Davis was a… a…" she began to sob, "digidestined."

"There, there, Jun. Don't cry. Davis wouldn't have wanted that," TK comforted her.

Jun left soon afterwards, but Takeru remained in the church office, thinking.

"Your little sister's fiancé, Tai," he spoke out loud. "You were his hero. How could you?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

There! The end of chapter 2!! Yes, now you know that this fic contains Taiora and Daikari as it's main couples. Well, I guess one-sided Daikari now, considering…

Davis: What do you mean, 'one-sided'?! Kari's gonna marry me!!

Me: The correct term is 'was'. Remember? We talked about this already.

Davis: Aww, man!! You are sooo mean to me!!!

Me: I know! *smiles innocently* Anyway, don't let the fact that you are completely disgusted with my couplings keep you from continuing to read. And remember to review people!!! PLEASE!!

Davis: It's not fair!! I was gonna marry Kari!!! WAHHHH!


	4. Memories

Hehehehehehe

Hehehehehehe!! I'm back!! Everybody's been so nice about reviewing! J Y'all are so nice to me! After this one, I might take a bit longer to get the next chapters out, just because I want to go back and do some editing. And cuz I have an idea for another story that I want to get written before I forget! :P So, don't expect Ch. 4 to be out until a little ways in to August. Before I end my ramblings and get on to the fic, I would just like to again thank my wonderful reviewers. You guys make my day!!

Davis: Can I do the disclaimer-thing again? It's kinda boring being dead.

Me: Okay, whatever, just don't forget the extra part this time.

Davis: Huh? What extra part? You mean the part about you not owning the song "Survivor", by Destiny's Child?

Me: *smacks self in forehead* Yes, that would be it, Davis.

Davis: Oh, okay. Here's the disclaimer, then. She doesn't own Digimon, or the song "Survivor", by Destiny's Child.

Me: *rolls eyes*

The Difference

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, I'm 'not allowed in'?" Mimi Tachikawa cried indignantly. "I demand an explanation!"

"I meant exactly what I said, miss," the security guard growled. "This store has adopted a 'No Digidestined' policy."

"What?! I'm their best customer! They can't _afford_ not to let me in!" cried Mimi.

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to leave if you're going to make a scene," the guard informed her. "Would you like me to escort you to the parking-lot?"

"Don't bother!" she snapped.

_This is really going too far,_ Mimi thought as she got into her car. She was now not permitted to enter a total of ten different clothing stores, not to mention malls, and chain stores. Why, the only clothing shops left were (shudder) discount stores!

"Maybe some people deserve what Tai wants to do to them…" she quickly dismissed the idea, and drove on to the apartment. She may as well get there early.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm a survivor!

I'm gonna make it…"

Sora snapped off the radio. That song was too depressing. It reminded her of how much her life sucked when Tai wasn't a part of it. And how she was having one hell of a time surviving without him. 

She looked around the flower shop. It was empty, but that was normal; it was almost time to close up. Actually, it had been a pretty good day, and business had just begun to slow down about then, in fact. Sora's being a digidestined didn't seem to stop people from coming. The fact remained that the Takenouchi family's flowers were some of the best in the city.

Sora might have even gone home about as close to happy as she got these days, except that old Mrs. Motimiya had come in around three, wanting to order flowers for Davis' funeral.

Trying to hide the fact that she was just about dying inside, she had said, "I guess I'd better cancel the order for the wedding, then."

Mrs. Motimiya had only nodded mutely, tears streaming down her face.

She didn't need to ask what had happened. All the digidestined knew that Davis had planned to go up against Tai at the TV station. Obviously, he hadn't succeeded.

It was almost two hours ago that she had found out, and it was still hard for her to believe it. This couldn't possibly be true. Things like this didn't happen in real life. But it had.

"So Kari's lost someone too," she sighed. "How could you do that to them? They were so happy. Just like we were…"

Why had she turned her back on Tai again? Oh. Right. He was going to open up a giant digiport and let loose all the evil digimon.

So why did she just want to cry whenever she thought about how she had left him?

She glanced at the clock; it was 5:00 PM, time to close. Sora flipped the sighned on the door to CLOSED, and then went in to the back of the shop to remove her apron. Then she heard the bell jingling.

"Can't people read anymore?" she grumbled. Coming back to the front of the shop, however, she smiled and started to say, "Can I help you…?".

Then she saw who it was. Her eyes widened in shock, and her knees almost gave way. She had to gab on to the counter to support herself.

It was Tai.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"This is your uncle's place, Yolei?" Joe stared at the rat-hole that was called an apartment building.

"Yep. He only keeps it for tax purposes. I already told you he never comes here," she answered.

"I can't imagine why," Ken put in sarcastically. 

"Well, come on. The others are probably already here," Yolei said, climbing the steps. Once they were all inside, she turned back to them, saying, "I don't think we had better risk the elevator," and turned instead towards the old, rotting stairs.

With each step, the stairs threatened to collapse underneath their feet, until they finally reached the right apartment. Ken slowly pushed open the door in order to minimize the creaking sound it emitted, and Joe peered in, unsure of what he would find. He saw that the room was packed with old crates, dust, broken bits of plaster, and… other digidestined. 

Izzy was typing furiously away at his laptop, which he had propped on one of the crates, as though he could save the world if he could only type one more line of code. Mimi was perched on another crate, chattering endlessly to Kari, but she didn't seem to hear a word that Mimi was saying. She just looked straight ahead and said nothing, but the look in her eyes made it seem as though the word had fallen to pieces at her feet, and she wasn't sure what to do with them.

(a/n: If you've seen most of the episodes of Vision of Escaflowne, you will know this look. Van wears it when Folken decides that the bond between the dragon and the girl from the Mystic Moon must be broken. If you've seen this episode, you know what I'm talking about.) 

Yolei walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay, Kari?"

All at once she began to sob. TK came over to her from across the room and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Kari," her soothed. "It's going to be okay."

This only made her sob all the harder. Between sobs she cried, "TK, we were s-supposed to g-get m-m-married in your church."

"I know, Kari, I know," he answered.

When Kari's crying quieted down some, Matt spoke up from by the broken window, "Well, if everybody's here, we can get started."

"Wait a minute," Cody interrupted. "Sora's not here yet."

"You're right," Izzy replied, looking up from the computer screen. "Where the hell is she…?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hello, Sora," he said.

"Tai? Wha-what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Well, I was in the neighbourhood, and I thought I'd stop in," he joked, sounding so much like the old Tai that she was tempted to run up and hug him.

Fortunately, Sora regained her composure, and let go of the counter, in time to say, "It's closing time, Tai. So buy something and get out."

"There is something in here I want," he answered, moving closer. "It just doesn't happen to be one of the flowers. But, if you insist." He took a partially bloomed rose from the vase on the counter where they were displayed, and handed the money for it to her. "Keep the change. In fact," she said, handing her the rose, "you can keep the flower, too."

The memory of the last time he had done this was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

*~*(FLASHBACK)*~*

"Hey, Sora! Is this a bad time?" Tai asked as he walked into the shop.

She smiled at him, "Not at all, Tai. Actually, I was just about to close up." She leaned on the counter, and then continued, "Today's been dead. I haven't had a single customer."

"Then I guess I'll be the first," he grinned that lop-sided grin of his as he walked up to the counter. Tai pulled a single, partially bloomed rosebud from the display vase, and then handed the money for it to Sora. "Keep the change." He handed her the rose. "Keep the flower, too. In fact," he continued, coming behind the counter, "you can keep this, as well," Tai showed her a small, velvet box with a ring inside, "but only if you say you'll marry me."

*~*(END FLASHBACK)*~*

"What's wrong, Sora? I didn't mean to make you cry."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!! I am soo mean to end the chapter there, but I'm in an evil mood!! I hope all the Taiora fans who are reading this story enjoyed that, cuz I know I just loved writing it!! That aside, sorry that this took so long to get up, but with FFN going down and all, yeah. Actually, ch. 4'll probably be up today, too. Toodles!! ^_^


	5. What's going on?

Hiya, peeps

Hiya, peeps!! I'm back!! Did anyone miss me? *ducks rotten tomatoes being thrown at her* Okay, so you didn't miss me. Thanks again to anyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are great!! J I guess I forgot to mention before, but flames are totally welcome. I haven't gotten any yet, and I don't know if that's because you all love this story soo much, (yeah right) or whether you just don't think I except flames. So go ahead and flame me people, for whatever reason you like. Even if you DO like this story, but you just feel like flaming, you can flame me. I honestly do not care.

Disclaimer: Davis has gone off somewhere to sulk, so I guess I'll have to do this myself. Damn. I don't like having to admit I don't own Digimon, but the closest I'll ever get is owning a copy of the movie. So don't sue me, cuz you wouldn't run up much of a profit, anyway. Just a bunch of papers covered in doodles and writing. Oh, and a dime. But that's only Canadian.

The Difference

Chapter Four

"We can't wait for her any longer," Matt insisted, peering out the hole that was broken into the window. "Somebody is going to get suspicious if all our cars are outside this place for too long."

"He's right, you know," Ken agreed. "The last thing we need is to have the cops get involved with this. We'd never be able to stop Tai if we were all in jail."

"Well, we all know why we're here," Izzy began, looking up from his laptop. "Davis failed, and Tai has only one more building to set up in order to open that giant digiport."

Kari began to cry all over again.

"Excuse me. What are you talking about?" asked Joe as he pushed up his glasses.

"Joe? When did you get to Japan?" questioned Izzy, only just noticing him for the first time.

"He's gonna crash here for a few days," Yolei cut in. "Tai's after him."

"Ah. Well, Joe, Tai is trying to open up a digiport that will allow digimon passage from the Digital World into this one. The results will be horrific! Digimon everywhere! They'll ransack stores. They'll attack people in their homes. They'll…"

"Izzy! I think he gets the point!" snapped Mimi.

"Sorry. Anyway, to do this, devices have to be set up in various key cities across the globe. I'm not sure where he got the funds to do this, but…" Izzy was saying.

"It was me," Joe groaned. "I loaned him the money."

"Nevermind Joe," Izzy comforted him, eager to continue with his story. "Tai has already succeeded in setting up devices in cities in Australia, America, Russia, France, Mexico, China, India, and in Japan. There's only one left," now he addressed the entire group. "My sources tell me it's at Tokyo Tower. For some reason, two had to be set up in Odiba. I'm not real sure why. It could be for any number of reasons. But, the important thing is, we have to be there. This is our last chance. We can't let Tai get away with it."

"Sure, Izzy, but when is he going to try it?" Cody wondered.

"That's kind of where I'm drawing a blank right now," admitted Izzy. "For all I know, it could be tonight."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Please don't cry, Sora," Tai pleaded, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. "I can't stand it when you're unhappy."

"Then why are you doing this, Tai?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"I'm doing this for you," he said. "For Kari. For everyone. No one should have to live like this, Sora. Especially not you."

She knew what he was talking about. The stares. The whispers. The hatred. She knew it all too well. Hell, it happened everyday in her own flower shop. But still, what he wanted to do was not the answer.

"Please, Tai," she whispered, her eyes filling with fresh tears, "just go. Please."

"Okay, Sora. If that's what you want, I'll leave," he spoke, turning to leave. Just before he walked out the door, Tai turned back to her and said, "I love you." Then he was gone.

Sora stared at the door for a long time before her knees finally gave way, and she sank to the floor, crying.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Tonight!?!" Mimi exclaimed, practically jumping off the crate she was sitting on in shock. "Izzy, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. Weren't you listening to me?" demanded Izzy.

"No," she admitted, sitting back down. "Not really. I only caught the last part."

Everybody groaned.

"Anyway… Izzy, I have just one tiny question for you," Matt began, bringing everyone back to the important matter at hand. "How in the frickin' hell are we supposed to stop Tai, if we don't know when he's going to make his move?" he finished angrily.

"Keep your shirt on, Matt. I'll know as soon as I've checked the weather report." Izzy replied.

"Excuse me? The 'weather report'? What exactly does that have to do with anything?" Yolei questioned.

Izzy stared out at the puzzled expressions on the faces of his fellow digidestined. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it isn't," returned Ken. "Enlighten us."

"Tai has only ever planted the devices during storms. It must have something to do with the electronics. I wish I knew how they worked…" here he paused for a moment. "But, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, we should be able to predict when he will strike next, based on the time of the next projected storm."

"But, Izzy, if it's that easy, why didn't you do that before we all got here? It would've saved us some time," Cody pointed out.

"What do you think I've been trying to do? I can't exactly do too much if the web page hasn't uploaded yet. My Internet connection is slow. Give me a minute," the technological genius replied.

He once again turned his full attention towards the laptop in front of him. Soon he began typing furiously, but suddenly, he stopped. Turing back towards all of the expectant faces, Izzy said, "Guys, it's tomorrow."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari walked slowly down the street, bathed in the reddish light of sunset. The meeting had ended soon after Izzy's announcement, when T.K. pointed out that their cars had all been parked outside the building for far too long. Kari had volunteered to tell Sora what the others now already knew, even though it was far out of her way. It was more of an excuse to speak with her than anything else. What Kari desperately needed right then, was to talk to someone who would understand. 

If she could find her. There hadn't been an answer when Kari had buzzed at Sora's apartment. So she was headed for the flower shop. Kari knew that she sometimes worked late if business had been slow. There was a good chance Sora would be there.

Kari's mind wasn't really on that at the moment, though. Her brother – her own flesh and blood – had killed Davis. How could he have done that? To Davis, the person who looked up to him as though he were some sort of god? To _her_, his own little sister whom he adored and always tried to make happy? The old Tai would never have even dreamed about doing something like this, that she knew. So who was this other person who claimed to be that same onii-san* she loved? Kari couldn't have told you that, but she could have told you one thing. Her brother was dead. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have a brother anymore.

*Onii-san – big brother, older brother in Japanese

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, that's it for now. I thought that was a good place to stop. Honestly, I didn't mean for it to take this long to get this chapter (or the last one) out. Sorry 'bout that. I had to re-work the Kari section in this fic, it just wasn't working for me. Until next time (which will hopefully be soon) toodles!! ^_^ 


	6. Beep-beep-beep!

I'm back once again

I'm back once again!! I must say that, regretfully, this MIGHT be the last update for awhile. ***glares as everyone starts to cheer*** Unfortunately, school starts for me pretty quick, so I won't have as much time to write. That aside, I would like to now express my sincere apologies to Pikachumaniac, for the mentioning of not nice things happening to Joe. Sorry, but it had to be done. And now, please put your hands together for Davis, performing his rendition of my disclaimer! 

Davis: ***ahem*** She doesn't own Digimon, or any of it's trademarked characters or merchandise. Including me. Thank you. ***bows***

Me: ***wiping away tears*** That way absolutely stunning. ***sniff*** Comparable even to your performance as the announcer on Season 3.

Davis: Wow, do you really think so?

Me: Yep. Now on with the fic.

The Difference

Chapter 5

"Damn. My connection's been terminated," Izzy swore under his breath.

How was he supposed to save the world with such a lousy Internet provider? He couldn't exactly e-mail the other digidestined while he was off-line, could he?

However, another thought was nagging at the back of his mind. Tai had been their leader, more importantly, their friend. Were they all really prepared to do whatever was necessary to stop him? To kill him if it became apparent that Tai wouldn't go quietly? Izzy wasn't so sure. He knew they might have to. He also knew that some of the others might be able to do it. But, personally… when he came right down to it, he didn't think he'd have the guts. Which really bothered him. Tai was, at this point, just like any of the evil digimon they had fought. He was causing harm to innocent people, and would have to be stopped, using any means possible. Izzy knew that. 

_Destroying him, killing him… Wouldn't that make us just as bad as he is, though? Wouldn't that be just as wrong as when he killed Davis? Or…would it be right? We would be saving millions of innocent lives… Lives who wouldn't give a damn about what we've sacrificed and done for them. Lives that would continue to hate us until the end of our days…_

As he logged back on, Izzy realized that he only really knew one thing. He didn't know. He didn't know at all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari stopped outside the door of the flower shop. The sign said CLOSED, but she could see through the glass that the lights were still on. Which meant Sora was probably still there.

The door opened when she tried it, the soft tinkling of the bells giving her a small sense of comfort as she walked inside. Kari breathed in the soft, fresh aroma of the flowers. Sora was so lucky to work in this place. And to own it. It was much better than the coffee shop where Kari herself worked, even if she did get free cappuccinos because her boss thought she was hot. Although, that had stopped once he had found out she was getting married. Now that she thought about it, it was actually kind of degrading. However, she didn't dwell on that. Kari still needed to talk to Sora.

"Sora? Are you still here?" she called out into the seemingly empty room.

"Get out, Tai! I told you to leave!" came the reply, mixed with sobs.

(a/n: I know. I know! How could she possibly mistake Kari's voice for Tai's? When you're that upset, you tend to not really pay attention to those things! Believe me, I know.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_Great. Just perfect,_ Joe thought, sitting on a crate in another apartment in Yolei's uncle's building.

Spending the night in a rat-infested hovel was not the young doctor's idea of a good time. He was exhausted from the day's events, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a nice, warm, soft bed and sleep, but that was not to be. He didn't dare lie down. Some people might not mind, but Joe didn't exactly relish the feeling of rats crawling all over him. He shifted into more of a crouching position so as to prevent the rats from continuing to gnaw on his shoes. Still, it wasn't as bad as the two days he'd spent hiding in a dumpster in LA…

Joe made a heroic effort to start thinking about something else. It wasn't easy to do, but it was better than having vomit added to the stench in the apartment. That's what he knew would happen if he continued to contemplate the feeling of maggots crawling all over his skin.

Just then, his D-terminal began to beep from inside his pants' pocket. He pulled it out to check the message. It was from Izzy. 

"Jeez, he just can't give us a break," Joe mumbled.

It seemed that the fates had aligned to keep him from getting any sleep at all that night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Are you sure we should have left him there?" Yolei questioned as they waited in traffic.

"Of course," Ken assured her. "Joe's a big boy, he'll be fine."

"Ken, honnie, the man's a neat-freak! He's probably passed out from the sight of all the rats by now," she said, fiddling with her seatbelt. 

"Then he's fine," Ken laughed as the traffic began to clear. "If he's out cold, he won't be able to see some of the worse things, like…"

He was about to say more, when both their D-terminals began to beep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

TK sat at a writing desk, trying to finish the sermon for his next service. Well, actually, it wasn't a real service, nor was it a real sermon he was writing. It was a eulogy. For a certain goggle-boy's funeral.

Poor, poor Kari.

"I'll never get this done if I keep dwelling on Kari," he mumbled to himself. "I need to think on the afterlife."

Thinking on it, however, the young reverend didn't see how heaven could be much of a heaven for Davis. Not unless it was like the Digital World. Not unless Veemon was there for him to share it with.

_Heaven could be like that,_ he thought,_ except, digimon don't die. They just get reconfigured. Which means it's unlikely that any of us will ever see out digimon friends again. I almost wish…_

A beeping noise brought him out of his reverie. It was the D-terminal.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Here are the numbers to call in case of emergency. Doctor's, my mother's, the number of the restaurant we'll be at…" the woman continued to rattle off a list that must have been a foot long, but Cody wasn't really listening. Hadn't he watched the twins dozens of times before? He was pretty sure knew what to do by now.

"Don't forget to have them in bed by 9:00. Don't let them have any sugar, or caffeine, especially not caffeine. If they sneak it behind your back, make sure they brush their teeth. Make sure they brush their teeth, anyway, and make sure they do it thoroughly, I can't have my babies getting cavities. Don't let them watch any television shows with violence, crude themes, adult situations, or bad language. In fact, put in a video, but make sure it's not above a G rating and doesn't contain any of the things I mentioned before about the television shows. It's an absolute crime what they will give a G rating these days. If they go on the Internet, make sure they don't go into any obscene sites or chat rooms. Our Net Nanny isn't working, so you'll have to watch them…" the woman kept on talking, even as her husband dragged her outside.

"We should be back by 11:00," he told Cody as he shut the door.

"Come watch TV with us!" the two overly active seven-year-olds began pulling at his sleeves.

He was about to let them drag him to the family room, when he heard a noise.

"What's that beeping?" one girl asked, indicating the sound coming from Cody's back pocket.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sora, it's Kari. Why was Tai here?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What?! I am NOT getting out of my car!" Mimi practically yelled at the officer who had pulled her over.

"Ma'am, either come out quietly, or we will use force. Either way, you are going into custody," another officer told her.

"I have a right to an explanation!" she spazed, as she reluctantly came out of the car.

"Actually, miss," the other officer contradicted as she was handcuffed, "you have the right to remain silent."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"K-Kari? I-I… How are you?" Sora had suddenly jumped up from behind the counter, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy.

"Sora, why was Tai here?" Kari repeated her question coldly.

"He… umm… wanted to talk to me," she answered, careful not to look at Kari as she examined one of her flower vases.

"I know you were crying, Sora. Why was he here? What did he do to you?" Kari was practically raving. "Did that bastard that calls himself my brother hurt you? I'll kill him. I'll make him pay for everything he did. He'll pay for killing Davis!" with that, Kari just broke down and sobbed. 

"Calm down, Kari, just calm down. Everything's going to be okay," soothed Sora.

"No, it's not! It'll never be okay! Davis is gone, and Tai's the one who killed him! How can anything be okay?" Kari continued to rant.

"Kari, I know it's hard. You just have to try to be strong. Davis wouldn't want you to fall to pieces like this. He'd want you to stay in control of yourself. You know that. And he wouldn't want you to do anything that you'll come to regret," Sora continued trying to calm her down.

"I am in control of myself. And if you mean I'd regret making that bastard pay, that's where you're wrong," Kari's now icy brown eyes stared into Sora's own. The tears were still there, but it no longer seemed like they belonged there. It was as though Kari's eyes belonged to a different person. "I won't let him get away with what he did and is trying to do, Sora. I'm going to make him pay," there was a steely note of determination in her voice as she said this.

Sora felt her own sunset red eyes fill with fresh tears once more as she begged, "Please don't be like this. Please. I-I'm still in love with him, Kari."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So, how much do I owe you?" Mimi questioned outside the station.

"Not a thing. Of course," Matt laughed, "next time I get arrested, you know who my one phone call will be to."

"Fair enough. But I really don't see what there is for you to laugh about, Matt," she replied, climbing into the passenger side.

Matt continued to laugh, "It's you. And you were arrested. What could possibly be funnier?" Then his tone changed to a more serious one. " If you don't mind me asking, why were you arrested, anyway? You never did bother to tell me."

"Well, if you must know," Mimi began angrily as they drove on the freeway, "I kinda ran a red light…"

What?! They can't arrest you for that!" he exploded, nearly swerving into another car.

"Watch out!!" she shrieked. The danger averted, she continued, "You didn't let me finish. I got pulled over, and I was gonna get a ticket, but the next thing I know, they're telling me to get out of my car, which they had impounded, by the way, and then they handcuffed me, and took me to the station. All because they thought I looked slightly like the suspect in a recent mugging! And since I'm a digidestined, that's two strikes against me! Honestly!"

"Calm down, girl! They put you up for bail, didn't they?" Matt pointed out.

"Only because they caught the real mugger ten minutes later! _He_ didn't look a thing like me, either!" she snapped at him, her temper matching the color of his car – fire red. "I really don't see how this day could get any worse."

Then they both heard the beeping.

"It just got worse," Matt said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kari was speechless. All she could do was stare at Sora in disbelief. After all he had done… How?

"Sora…"

"I'm sorry, Kari! Please don't hate me for this. I already feel like I've betrayed everyone, but… I-I can't help it. No matter what he says, or what he does, or what he wants to do, he's still Tai," Sora tried desperately to make her understand.

"No. You're wrong," Kari turned away as she spoke. "He's not the same Tai. He's not my brother."

"Kari… Don't say that!" pleaded Sora.

"My brother died the day he got this idea into his head," she stated firmly. Then, in a different tone, she said, "Go home, Sora. Get some sleep. We end this tomorrow."

Hikari Kamiya, the now self-proclaimed only child, walked out the door and into the twilight, the bells jingling after her. Then another noise began.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Guys,

I have it confirmed. It will happen tomorrow. As the idea of sending one team member hasn't worked, we're all going. Be at Tokyo Tower no later than sunset. I would recommend being armed. See you there.

Izzy

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

__

I wonder when Izzy's going to remember to take me off his quick-sender list? Tai thought to himself.

But at least he knew they would all be there. That was important. He wanted them to see it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day passed rather uneventfully. Cody failed his Physics final, Mimi hunted all over town for a lawyer who would represent her in her lawsuit against the Odiba Police Force. Matt filed more papers, Sora sat daydreaming in the flower shop while she waited for customers that didn't come. Yolei brought Joe some doughnuts from her uncle's Tim Horton's, the rats had a feast while Joe again fought the urge to vomit. Kari sold three cappuccinos and four lattes, TK finished his eulogy. Ken pumped gas and washed windows, and Izzy hacked into Microsoft for about the millionth time.

However, as the evening drew closer, this average day was about to change their lives forever. Again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Whoa! That's the longest chapter yet! Sorry, but I wanted to get all this stuff in together. It's getting close to the end now, peeps! Not too many chapters left to go. Hope you're enjoying this! 'Til next time, toodles!! ^_^ 


	7. Are you sure about this?

*waves* Hi, y'all ****

*waves* Hi, y'all! Soo… Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, with school and extra-curricular activities, you know how it is. But now that I have a nice Thanksgiving long weekend (I'm in Canada) I can get at least one more chapter out. I'll try for more, I don't mean to keep y'all in suspense. …Or do I? *maniacal laughter* Errm… Ahem. On to the disclaimer! *giggles nervously*

Disclaimer:

Davis: …

Me: Whazzamatter? You're supposed to tell everyone that I don't own Digimon. Davis? DAVIS!?! *searches frantically* NOOOOO!! Someone help me!! Davis has been kidnapped!!!!!

Davis: No, I haven't. I'm right here.

Me: *hits Davis over the head as hard as possible* You loser!!!! Don't scare me like that!!!

Davis: Ooww! Sorry! Geez, you don't have to hit so hard!

The Difference 

Chapter 6

"Don't be so nervous, Yolei," she told herself firmly as she checked her appearance in the full-length mirror in her bathroom. "You've had a gun in your purse before."

_But then, _she added silently,_ it wasn't loaded. I didn't actually have any intention of using it. I just had it to scare people._

"So what? Morals are for people like TK. If I have to, I'll shoot. That's all there is to it."

She didn't bother to mention the fact that she was starting to sound like her mother; worried about every little thing. Like the fact that Yolei herself was a digidestined. Why was that such a horrible thing? She had helped save the world, but, oh no! A few buildings were demolished in the process! That's just soo much worse than the entire planet being engulfed in darkness, isn't it? But Yolei didn't really want to think about that.

"Okay. Dressed to kill and ready for action. Perfecto. Oh, and stop talking to yourself." With that, she grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Do you mind the radio?" Ken asked after Joe climbed into the car.

"Not at all. Go ahead. It's your car," Joe answered. "Thanks for picking me up. I wouldn't have been able to stand it in that apartment much longer. I'm allergic to rats. They give me hives."

"I'll sleep better knowing that fact," Ken laughed.

They didn't talk much after that. Joe and Ken just weren't that kind of people. They didn't need to talk all the time to understand each other. They were both thinking the same thing, anyway: _Are we really up for this?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cody hurried out of the apartment after his kendo lesson. 

"Aren't you going to stay for some prune juice?" came the call after him.

"I can't today, Grandpa! I have to be somewhere!" was his reply as he shut the door.

As the tall, serious, young man ran down the street, he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Cody! Wait up!"

"Hi, Kari. Are you doing okay?" he asked, once she had caught up with him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said stiffly. "I've cried enough as it is." Kari managed a weak smile.

"Well, if you ever do feel like talking about it, you know I'm always there." Kari was about to reply, when he continued, "On the bright side, though, if everything goes well tonight, you'll at least have your brother back."

Cody knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing. Kari's eyes glowered, and the smile disappeared from her face. "I don't have a brother, anymore. As for that bastard, he's gonna pay for everything." Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

It was hard for anyone not to notice the change this turn of events had caused in Kari. Always before, she had been the one to lighten everyone else's mood, to remember all the good times they had shared with Tai. She had always been the first one in line to forgive him once this was all over. Now, however, she seemed to have left that line completely. Her want for retribution had taken over her soul, like mildew covering a shining tile.

"Don't make revenge the focus of your life, Kari. Eventually, you're going to have to accept what happened and move on," he told her.

Turning to face him, eyes flashing, Kari stopped suddenly and snapped, "I suppose you would know so much about what this is like, wouldn't you Cody?"

"My dad was shot, remember? I think I know a little bit about how to deal with the pain."

"Cody, I…" Kari was instantly sorry. She had forgotten that he had lost his father at a young age.

Cody's anger didn't evaporate as quickly, though. "Forget it. No matter how hard you try, Kari, two wrongs are never going to make a right." Having spoken this, he kept on walking, leaving Kari to stand in the middle of the sidewalk, shadows hiding her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The shadows were slowly lengthening as the short, auburn-haired young man approached the bus stop.

"Evening, Reverend," he greeted the taller, blond man waiting beside him. "You taking the bus, too?"

"You know you don't have to call me that, Izzy," he admonished. "I'm still the same TK as before."

"I know, I know. But, somehow, it just doesn't seem respectful to call a minister by his first name," Izzy replied.

"Then don't think of me that way. Think of me as the annoying little cry baby you first traveled to the Digital World with, if that makes it easier," TK offered.

"Hard to think of anyone as 'little', when they're a good foot taller than me," Izzy joked.

The two old friends stood in silence for a while, both their minds on what lay ahead. It was hard for either of them to believe that it had come to this. While TK's thoughts turned to the times Tai had played substitute big brother to him, Izzy's focused on his good friend all throughout high school. Could things truly have changed this much? Or had he just fooled them all for far too long?

"When will we wake up from this nightmare…?" TK mumbled to himself.

"TK?" Izzy questioned, looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Can I ask you something?" he ventured to say next.

"You just did," the young minister laughed, "so I can't exactly say 'no'."

"Well," Koushiro fidgeted, as though not entirely sure it was any of his business to know. "Why did you become a minister?"

"I… well," he fumbled for words. "I guess it was kind of because of Patamon. Er… Angemon, really. I realized, after the gate closed, that I couldn't just let him fight the forces of darkness alone. This is… my way of helping him, you might say."

"And… Kari? You two always seemed so perfect. It was a surprise to all of us when…" he didn't finish his sentence. TK knew what he was talking about, anyway.

"Davis needed her more. You must've been able to see that. He was a better person with her. She needed him more, too, I guess. Still does, actually. Tai's gone for her, she hasn't seen him since this whole mess started. Davis was her 'onii-san'* again for her," TK finished, struggling to make sense.

"I'm not sure I really understand," Izzy admitted, "but, I don't think I need to. It's…" his voice was drowned out by the sound of the bus screeching to a halt.

* onii-san – older brother/big brother

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wheeeeeeee! Chapter 6 is done! Took me long enough, didn't it? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my explanation for how Daikari works in my story. 

Davis: Finally!! Someone who doesn't hate me for being a Tai-wannabe!!!

Me: You're actually admitting that?

Davis: Huh? Admitting what?

Me: That you're a Tai-wannabe.

Davis: *nose in the air* I admit to nothing!!

Me: *rolls eyes* Right. Whatever.

Speaking of onii-san, I wonder if that's what they'd call the show, Big Brother, in Japan?

Questions? Comments? Wanna tell me how amazing I am? (lol) Since I no longer get notified of reviews, email would be nice. (hint, hint ^_-) Write me at [kitcat_46@hotmail.com][1]. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it now!! 'Til next time, toodles y'all!

   [1]: mailto:kitcat_46@hotmail.com



	8. The way it has to be

Gggrrrrrrr… My browser's being difficult

Gggrrrrrrr… My browser's being difficult. I should've had this chapter up a while ago. But, anyway, how's everybody doing? Just to let you know, this fic is almost finished!! *jumps up and down with joy* Yep!! After this, there should only be one more chapter, and then an epilogue. After that, don't expect to hear from me for a while, because I like to have the whole thing written on paper before I even get near the computer.

Davis: *whimpers* I'll miss you.

Me: Cut that crap. I know perfectly well that the only reason you haven't left yet is because I keep you tied up in my closet!! *turns red, giggles nervously* Whoops! Did I just say that out loud? … Maybe it's time you did the disclaimer, Davis.

Davis: She doesn't own Digimon, or any of it's related trademarks. *adds in stage whisper* And send help!!

Me: What was that?

Davis: Nothing…

The Difference

Chapter 7

"You don't have to drive me there, Matt," Mimi complained. "I do have my own car, you know."

"Oh, well. Too late. We're almost there," Matt replied. "Besides, what if you got pulled over, again? At least I don't have a criminal record."

"You…!" she cried, barely resisting the urge to smack him up the side of his head with her designer purse.

"Careful! Don't be showing off the loot!" he teased, indicating the purse.

Mimi calmed down. "Oh, come on, Matt. It's not like I stole it. Shopping in anti-digidestined stores shouldn't be illegal; you know that. But you want to know what's really criminal?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. "The price I had to pay for this thing!" Laughing, she held up her new purse again.

"Look," Matt changed the subject abruptly, a new seriousness in his voice. "There it is." Tokyo Tower loomed in front of them, casting foreboding shadows in the late afternoon sunlight. Looking at Mimi out of the corner of his eye, he asked, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," came the reply, as she stepped out of the car.

"It's not too late to forget it, y'know. We don't have to be there."

Mimi turned to face him. "Matt, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." He was about to reply, when she continued. "You have every right to be. God knows, I'm absolutely terrified."

Looking at her face in the reddish light of sunset, Matt thought it did, indeed, look a few shades paler, but maybe it was just the light. Even if she was the "Pink Princess", red had never been her colour. "Mimi…" he started to say.

She shook her head. "Don't say anything, Matt. I don't want to here it. Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't do anything stupid," she paused for a moment, mentally debating whether or not to continue. "Promise me I won't lose you like Kari lost Davis."

Matt was shocked for a second, but then he answered, "I promise, Mimi." Then, in a different tone, "The sun's going to have set, soon. You ready to go?" he held out his arm.

She accepted, saying, "I'm ready… I think."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The sun was just beginning to set in a crimson ball, the same shade as the solitary girl's eyes. Sora brushed the hair from her face and continued walking. She really needed to hurry if she wanted to make it on time.

"Sora."

It was one word, spoken in barely a whisper, but it made her jump. She spun around, looking blindly in every direction. There was nothing but shadows in the alleyway, still, she continued to watch. She knew what she had heard. There was know mistaking that voice…

Out of the shadows of the alley came a figure with dark, unruly hair. Tai.

Before another word could be uttered, Sora had pulled out her gun, and aimed it at his head. "Don't move, Tai. I _will_ shoot," she said softly, hardly daring to look at him, lest she lose her nerve.

He just stood there. "Go ahead, Sora."

That statement surprised her. Was Tai actually going to stand there and let himself be shot? Had he changed so much that he wasn't even willing to negotiate for his life? Was he really even _her_ Tai, anymore, as she had thought? "Wha…" she faltered. Had Kari been more right about him than anyone else had realized?

"I said 'go ahead'," he repeated, taking a single step closer. "I mean it. I've lost you, and my own sister hates me, with good reason. All I have left to live for is this dream."

"But it's wrong!" she cried, readying herself to shoot once more.

Tai didn't move. "You think so?" he seemed genuinely surprised. "Then go ahead. Shoot me, Sora. I won't stop you."

Sora prepared to shoot, but her hands shook. Staring at his face, she knew she couldn't do it. They had shared too much. No matter what Kari, or anyone else said; no matter what he did, she couldn't let go. She was torn between what her head knew, and what her heart wanted. In the end, she knew which would win. She was the holder of the crest of love, after all. Slowly, she lowered the gun, ashamed with herself for being so weak. Her knees turned to jelly, as she sank to the pavement sobbing.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up through tear-filled eyes, Sora saw Tai staring down at her. "Come with me," he pleaded softly.

She shook her head. "I can't. I'm so sorry, Tai," was her answer.

"You're not the only one," he spoke softly as he walked past her into the coming twilight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, that's it. Sorry. It was either have a short, fluffy chapter where nothing happens, or have an extra-long chapter, and the fic would be over. There just isn't a good stopping place after this.

Davis: *sniff* That's the saddest s-story I-I've ever heard! *sniff*

Me: *hands Davis a tissue* There, there. Don't cry. It'll all be okay. Or will it…? Mwah-hah-ha-hah-ha!!!!

Davis: That is NOT helping to make me feel any better!!!

Narrator voice: Next, in the final chapter of The Difference, Chapter 8: The Power of One. The end time is growing nearer. Can the digidestined save this world from their former leader? Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is understand. 

Thought I'd give ya a little preview to tide you over.

Questions? Comments? Email me at [kitcat_46@hotmail.com][1]. Me like mail!!! (Hint, hint ^_-) Toodles!! 

   [1]: mailto:kitcat_46@hotmail.com



	9. The Power of One

*waves* Hi

*waves* Hi!!!! Can you believe it? Last chapter!!!! Well, except for the epilogue. But that doesn't really count, cuz it's not even a quarter of a page. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; you're all awesome!! J Heck, thanks to anyone who didn't review, but at least bothered to read this. You're awesome, too!! Now, I'll stop boring you, and get on with the disclaimer.

Davis: S-she d-doesn't own D-d-d-digimon. *breaks down, sobbing*

Me: Don't cry!! You can't've liked doing the disclaimer that much! Besides, I killed you!

Davis: Oh. Hey, yeah!! You did, too!! This means I'm gonna be alive again, soon!!

Me: Key word there is "soon". You're not alive, yet, so calm down.

Davis: Oh.

Me: Anyway, you missed the extra part.

Davis: *scowls* Did not! You never let me finish!

Me: *rolls eyes* Finish it now, then!

Davis: Okay! She doesn't own the song, "Hands", by Jewel.

Me: Bravo!!! *claps hands*

Davis: *bows*

The Difference

Chapter 8

Clouds began to roll in, blocking the rest of the sunset from view. Waiting in the shadows were ten digidestined, just waiting for it to begin. The darkness of the alleyways was nothing, compared to the darkness they felt within themselves. It didn't look like they were up to anything special. True, occasional passersby with keen eyes kept their distance, probably thinking they were muggers. Other than that, it was doubtful if anyone noticed them, or cared that they were even there. Had anyone, other than themselves, known the reason for their being there, then perhaps… But, no. _We're saving the world again, and they still don't even realize it,_ Cody thought with some irony.

Around 11pm they began to see flashes of lightning, and to hear the peal of thunder. By then, it had been raining for several hours, and they were all soaked through to the skin, but still they sat, watching, for it was possible to see by the light of street lamps. Just barely, though. 

"What the hell?" Izzy murmured when he saw a figure near the tower. "How did he get so close without anyone seeing…?"

It was now or never. A quick e-mail sent all the D-terminals beeping – the signal everyone was waiting for. The others were out of their hiding places quick as a flash, and Tai was soon surrounded.

"Give up now, Tai!" Matt threatened. "We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

"Speak for yourself," Kari muttered, her voice venomous. "I do want to hurt him."

"Hikari," Tai spoke softly. "Long time, no see, imooto-chan."

(a/n: imooto-chan – to my limited knowledge of Japanese, it's an affectionate term for little sister.)

Her voice was emotionless as she answered, "You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm an only child."

"Cut the small talk! We're here for reasons other than a reunion. Hand over the device, Tai, and we'll all just get on with our lives," Yolei cut in.

Tai looked around himself, at all their faces. "You all really think I'm going to do something horrible, don't you? You don't believe that I'm just going to make our lives, and the lives of all digidestined, so much better. No one deserves to be treated this way, and you all know it. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to live this way. So why won't you just let me fix everything?"

"How can you call this fixing things, Tai? What about all the innocent people? Haven't you thought about what will happen to them?" TK was completely dumbfounded. How could anyone care so little about killing so many people?

"No," Tai shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't thought about them. Why should I have? They don't have anything to do with this."

"I think he's lost it. It's like he thinks he's not going to hurt anyone," Joe murmured.

"Or else he doesn't care if he does," Ken agreed.

"I've had enough talking. There really isn't anything you can do to stop me, so you might as well quit trying," Tai continued as he pulled out the grey, mechanical device, which actually looked quite similar to a digivice, only with a small, red button in the centre.

Bang! Tai staggered and fell, clutching his chest.

"Tai! No!" Sora screamed, running towards him.

Kari stood there, staring at the gun in her hand, still smoking in spite of the rain. "Oh my god," she whispered, falling to her knees in a puddle of water, her face pale. "What have I done…?"

"Tai! Oh my god, Tai! Answer me, please! Tell me you're okay!" Sora sobbed, kneeling at his side.

"Sora…" he said, trying to sit up. "Please… take this…" he pressed the device into her hand. "Push… the button."

"But, Tai…" she protested.

"Please…" he repeated, pressing it more firmly into her small palm. "Trust me."

She could never explain why, but for some reason, Sora did as he asked. Maybe she really did trust him. Maybe it was the unconditional trust that we instinctively give to the one we truly love that made her do it. Or, perhaps it was the need we all have, to grant the dying their last request.

"Sora! Noooo!" Mimi yelled when she realized what the older girl was about to do. But, she was too late.

A bright flash of light followed, temporarily blinding all those present. When their eyes cleared, there was a pillar of rainbow coloured light, much like the one that brought the original eight back to the Digital World after defeating VenomMyotismon, surrounding Tokyo Tower. But… not a digimon in sight.

"What if," Mimi wondered with a rare flash of true insight, "what if Tai never really was going to bring all the digimon to the real world? What if he actually meant to bring all of us to the Digital World?"

"But," Joe spoke up, pointing, "why is it growing?" That's when the others noticed that the light was, indeed, growing, and at a faster rate all the time.

"It's… going to cover… the whole earth… so that… all… digidestined… can escape…" Tai panted, trying to explain.

As the light began to engulf the digidestined, they started to rise up, up, into the sky. Except for Tai. He had grabbed on to a nearby lamp post, and wasn't about to let go. 

Before she could float away, Sora grabbed his hand. "Why aren't you coming, Tai?"

"It's… too late for me… Sora."

"No! Joe's a doctor, he can help you, he'll know what to do, please, Tai…" she babbled, hardly daring to believe that be was choosing to stay there and die.

However, Tai silenced her. "I-it's better… this way."

"No, it's not!" she contradicted. "Tai, I don't want to lose you. I already made that mistake once."

"I'll always… be… with you," he struggled to assure her. "But… you have to… go… it won't… stay open… much longer…"

"I'll stay here, with you!"

"No." Using the last of his strength, he pried loose her fingers, and she began to float upwards.

"Tai!" she cried.

"Look after… Agumon… for me," his breathing was becoming more and more laboured, but still he kept on. "And… tell Kari… and Veemon… that I am… so… sorry. I… I love you… Sora." He waved to her as she drifted farther and farther away from him, and the real world, until his arm went slack, and his head drooped. He was gone. 

"Taaaiiiiiiii!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Hands

By Jewel

If I could tell the world 

Just one thing it would be

We're all okay

And not to worry

'Cause worry is wasteful

And useless in times like these

I won't be made useless

I won't be idle with despair

I will gather myself around my faith

For light does the darkness most fear

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours

They are my own

But they're not yours

They are my own and

I am never broken

Poverty stole your golden shoes

It didn't steal your laughter

And heartache came to visit me

But I knew it wasn't ever after

We'll fight, not out of spite

But someone must stand up for what's right

'Cause where there's a man who has no voice

There ours' shall go singing

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours

They are my own

But they're not yours

They are my own and

I am never broken

In the end

Only kindness matters

In the end 

Only kindness matters

I will get down on my knees

I will pray

I will get down on my knees

I will pray

My hands are small, I know

But they're not yours

They are my own 

But they're not yours

They are my own and

I am never broken

We are never broken

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, there it is. What'd'ya think? I thought that "Hands" went quite nicely with the ending. Kinda makes you think, doesn't it? Questions? Comments? E-mail me at [kitcat_46@hotmail.com][1]. Toodles!

****

   [1]: mailto:kitcat_46@hotmail.com



	10. Epilogue

Thought I'd get the epilogue up quickly

Thought I'd get the epilogue up quickly. No point in prolonging it any further, is there?

Davis: She doesn't own Digimon.

Me: *sniff* I'm miss making… err… hearing you say that.

Davis: Now that the fic is over, will you let me go? Please?

Me: NO!

Davis: Just thought I'd ask.

The Difference

Epilogue

Sacred to the Memory

Of

Taichi Kamiya

May he rest peace,

Knowing that his actions 

Have made all the difference

In the lives of his fellow digidestined.

May his weary soul

Find rest

In the hands of God

As she read the engraving on the tombstone, there was only one thing she could find in her heart to say. "Thank you, onii-san. I'll miss you."

(a/n: I already told you, but just to remind you, onii-san means big brother.)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I told you it was short. I would like to dedicate this fic to all those who were affected by the September 11 attacks, which is basically, everyone. This was a story of racism, and how it was dealt with. Obviously, we can't go to another world to escape it. We only have this one. So, please, everyone, try to get along. Racism sucks. I think we all need to realize that more than ever now.

Questions? Comments? E-mail me at [kitcat_46@hotmail.com][1]. Until next time! Toodles!

   [1]: mailto:kitcat_46@hotmail.com



End file.
